General Fettgesicht
General Fettgesicht is the sixth and final boss of Wolfenstein 3D and the final boss of The Nocturnal Missions. He appears as the boss at the end of Episode 6: Confrontation. =Tactics= Fighting Fettgesicht requires a combination of the tactics of fighting a chaingun boss like Gretel Grösse and the tactics of fighting Otto Giftmacher. Because he fights using a chaingun you have to keep your distance watch for when he'll begin firing to duck behind cover. Because he fights using a rocket launcher you'll need to quickly strafe out of the way of rockets and be sure that none are flying by before coming out from behind cover. The chaingun compliments the rockets by preventing the player from being safe by hiding behind a barricading object and the rockets compliment the chaingun by ensuring the player can't take advantage of a chaingun's lowering accuracy over a great range to stand still and concentrate fire. This deadly combination means the player will need to approach the battle very cautiously and sneak damage in when they can. To the player's advantage, however, is that Fettgesicht has one chaingun rather than two, so his bullet volleys are (while still very deadly) far less deadly than those of any dual chaingun weilders. The battle with Fettgesicht in E6M9 is one of the least optimal arenas for the player to attack as it's heavily populated by enemies who divide the player's attention and occasionally act as human shields for the general while he attacks from the back of the crowd. These enemies can also work as living obstacles which prevent the player from strafing out of the way of Fettgesicht's rockets. Further complicating things the corridor leading to the arena makes door fighting the enemies before alerting Fettgesicht a dangerous prospect. Killing General Fettgesicht ends the episode, so there's no need to preserve health or ammo for after the fight. Official Hint Book Description 's concept art of Fatface as shown in the Official Wolfenstein 3D Hint Book]]From The Official Wolfenstein 3D Hint Book: :Fatface packs the perfect assortment of weaponry, a chaingun as well as a missile launcher. While his deadly rockets are racing towards you, he'll unleash a wicked foray of chaingun fury that won't be forgotten. =Trivia= * In Wolfstone 3D Fettgesicht is replaced with Anya Oliwa, a supporting character of the MachineGames Wolfenstein family of games. Interestingly, since her graphics use Gretel Grosse as a base, her Chaingun/Rocket Launcher duo are represented graphically with two chainguns. =ECWolf DECORATE Definition= actor FatFace : WolfensteinMonster 22 { points 5000 health 850, 950, 1050, 1200 speed 1, 3 missilefrequency 0.04 attacksound "missile/fire" deathsound "fat/death" seesound "fat/sight" +AMBUSH states { Spawn: FATF A -1 NOP A_Look(0, 0, 0, 0, 360) stop See: FATF A 5 NOP A_Chase("*", "*", CHF_BACKOFF) FATF A 1.5 FATF B 4 NOP A_Chase("*", "*", CHF_BACKOFF) FATF C 5 NOP A_Chase("*", "*", CHF_BACKOFF) FATF C 1.5 FATF D 4 NOP A_Chase("*", "*", CHF_BACKOFF) loop Missile: FATF E 15 A_FaceTarget FATF F 5 bright A_FaceTarget FATF G 0 bright A_FaceTarget FATF G 5 bright A_CustomMissile("Rocket") FATF HGH 5 bright A_WolfAttack FATF H 0 bright A_WolfAttack goto See Death: FATF A .5 A_Fall FATF A 70 A_Scream FATF IJK 5 FATF L 10 FATF L -1 A_BossDeath stop } } Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Characters